Luminary Fragment
by hyssaeir
Summary: Yang Kuroko inginkan di hari istimewanya hanyalah kehadiran seorang Akashi Seijuurou. "Aku janji tidak akan marah lagi jika Akashi-kun menciumku di tempat umum." AkaKuro. Long!OneShot. For Kuroko Tetsuya's belated birthday.


_Duk Duk_

"Oper bolanya ke sini!"

"Tsucchi, jangan sampai Kuroko lolos lagi!"

"Aku sudah menempelinya dari tad— Hoi, dia menghilang!"

_Srak_

"Yosh. _Nice pass, _Kuroko!"

"Hyuuga-senpai juga, _nice shoot._"

Dinding ruang itu kembali menggemakan suara decitan sepatu, pantulan bola, kibasan ring, serta teriakan para atlet tim basket Seirin setelah seminggu ini tak terjamah. Berbagai canda serta keluh terucap seiring latihan yang kian melelahkan. Gadis bermanik _hazel _yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan tak hentinya menyunggingkan senyum mengamati tiap pribadi yang tengah bertanding dengan peluh bercucuran namun semangat tak pudar. Atensinya beralih pada pemuda bersurai langit dengan napas tersengal berusaha merebut benda bundar oranye itu. Lengkungan tipis di bibirnya tak luput dari pupil mata sang gadis.

Ah, adik kelasnya itu sudah kembali rupanya.

Mengerling pada jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya, gadis itu pun memutuskan untuk meniup peluit yang tetap setia menggantung di leher jenjangnya. Seruan bahagia mulai riuh terdengar dari bibir tiap anak didiknya itu. Latihan perdana minggu ini akhirnya berakhir. Saling dorong dan saling rangkul sepertinya sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan tiap latihan mereka berakhir. Helai langit sang bayangan Seirin pun tak pernah absen dari tangan-tangan para _senpai _yang selalu jahil mengacaknya dengan gemas, sebagai tanda sayang pada _kouhai _yang keberadaannya akan selalu mengundang suatu kehangatan di relung hati mereka.

"Semuanya, setelah ini berkemaslah dan lekas pulang. Udaranya masih cukup dingin. Jadi, tetap jaga kesehatan kalian. Mengerti?!"

"_Hai'."_

Kuroko segera meraih botol minum dan menegak habis isinya, berusaha memuaskan dahaga yang sedari tadi menyiksa kerongkongannya. Handuk putih yang tersampir rapi di pundak perlahan basah dengan peluh yang mulai menetes dari rambutnya. Kakinya masih gemetar akibat berlari dari sisi lapangan ke sisi lain, sebisa mungkin memenangkan pertandingan yang hanya sekedar latihan. Kalau dipikir lagi, sejak dulu pun dirinya tak pernah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan segala jenis latihan yang diterapkan sang pelatih. Namun, kecintaannya pada basket juga timnyalah yang membuat dirinya bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat lagi.

Untuknya juga, Kuroko tak akan pernah menyerah dalam permainan basket.

.

.

**Luminary Fragment**

.

_dedicated for __**Kuroko Tetsuya**__'s birthday_

.

Kuroko no Basuke © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning! **_shounen-ai_, OOC, _ore-boku_!Akashi, typo(s), long one-shoot, non-marked flashbacks, possibility of fast paced plot, etc.

story © **Akaba Shinra**

.

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Enjoy~**

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kuroko-kun_, _kau tak apa? Wajahmu pucat." Tangan halus sang pelatih yang menyentuh keningnya membuat Kuroko sedikit terkejut. Satu senyum samar ia sunggingkan untuk gadis di depannya yang kini terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _kantoku. _Jangan khawatir," jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau yakin, Kuroko?! Kau kelelahan? Latihannya benar-benar berat, kau tahu?! Badanku saja sudah terasa remuk begini."

"_Un. _Aku tidak apa-apa, Kagami-kun."

"Kalau begitu, lekas pulang dan istirahat. Kami tidak ingin kau sakit, Kuroko. Kalian juga, jangan mampir ke mana-mana setelah ini." Sang kapten akhirnya bertitah, melihat rekan-rekannya yang sudah membentangkan badan di lantai _gym, _kelelahan.

Dengan tangan kanan terkepal ke atas, kata 'yosh' mulai terseru dari bibir tiap anggota di sana. Sekali lagi, bibir mungil sang bayangan melengkung indah, merekahkan senyum yang tak disadari oleh mereka.

_Bermain basket itu menyenangkan, bukan? Aku pun dapat bertemu denganmu karenanya._

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Latihan cukup sampai di sini. Setelah ini, jangan mampir ke mana pun, segera beristirahat."

"Baik."

_Kiseki no Sedai_, para pemain basket berbakat itu berjalan terseok-seok. Desah lega beberapa kali bermunculan dari mulut mereka begitu sang kapten, Akashi Seijuurou, menyerukan akhir latihan. Sang _ace, _Aomine Daiki, langsung menyambar botol yang tergeletak rapi di atas _bench._ Begitu pula dengan _center _tim regular Teiko, Murasakibara Atsushi, yang mulai menyantap kembali kudapannya setelah sempat ia tinggalkan demi latihan.

Sang _shooting guard _bersurai _zamrud_ pun, Midorima Shintarou, terlihat berusaha menutupi kedua telinganya akibat rengekan _small forward _mereka, seorang model yang tengah naik daun, Kise Ryouta. Demi _formless shoot _Aomine yang Midorima harap akan ditolak oleh ring basket suatu saat nanti, pemuda bermanik _emerald _itu benar-benar ingin menyumpal mulut si kuning yang mulai bergelayut di lengannya dengan _lucky item_nya hari ini yang kebetulan adalah kaos kaki berwarna merah muda yang tentu saja enggan ia pakai. Dirinya masih memiliki harga diri.

Manik _ruby _sang kapten bergulir, menyusuri tiap pribadi yang kini mulai merebahkan diri atau sekedar duduk santai melepas penat —berharap sedikit energi kembali untuk mereka gunakan pulang nanti. Alisnya mulai bertaut. Ada kuning, hijau, biru tua, dan ungu. Ada _topaz, emerald, sapphire, _dan _amethyst. _Tunggu dulu. Di mana dia? Tak ia temukan pemuda bersurai langit diantara warna-warna yang kini mulai bergumul—meributkan satu botol minum yang tersisa.

Keberadaannya benar-benar tipis, ya?

Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya ketika akhirnya kedua pupil matanya menangkap sosok yang kini sedang menelentangkan tubuhnya di atas lantai _gym. _Manik yang senada dengan helai rambutnya itu tampak bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata sang empunya. Serius, jika kedua mata delimanya tak begitu jeli bisa dipastikan sang bayangan Teiko itu akan terkurung di dalam _gym _karena tidak ada satupun yang menyadarinya.

_Pluk_

"Keringkan rambutmu dulu, Kuroko."

Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, menampakkan diorama langit musim panas yang selalu teduh ketika dipandang. Perlahan ia bangkit dan mendudukkan diri, bergeming ketika sang kapten mulai menyibukkan diri dengan handuk yang kini mengacak surai langitnya.

"Akashi-kun… seperti _Kaa-san _saja."

Akashi menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya setelah gumaman yang lolos dari bibir mungil Kuroko berhasil ditangkap telinganya. Lengkungan kecil di bibirnya mulai terbentuk tatkala mendapati pemuda bermanik _aquamarine _di depannya sedikit mengerucutkan bibir, ingin protes namun sadar tak akan digubris.

"Sesekali memanjakanmu tak apa 'kan?"

Dan Akashi tak bisa menahan senyum yang kian mengembang melihat Kuroko semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan semburat merah tipis namun kentara pada paras manisnya. Sedikit menunduk, enggan bersua dengan manik delima yang semakin membuatnya jatuh dalam pesona sang kapten.

Eh?

Apa katanya tadi?

Akashi menautkan alisnya begitu menyadari pemuda di depannya semakin menundukkan kepala dengan rona merah yang menjalar hingga ujung telinga. Kedua tangannya kendati masih setia pada puncak kepala sang bayangan perlahan menariknya, menyatukan dahi keduanya.

"A-Akashi-ku—"

"Wajahmu memerah, Kuroko. Apa kau sakit?"

Gelengan cepat diterima Akashi sebagai jawaban. Kedua tangan yang sedari tadi terkulai di sisi tubuh mulai mendorong pelan dada bidang pemuda bersurai merah di depannya. Secepat rona merah yang menjalar, secepat itu pula wajah yang tadi sempat merona kembali tak menampakkan ekspresi. Dirinya berusaha tenang meski jantungnya semakin cepat memompa darah dalam raga.

Akashi terkekeh sembari tangannya mengacak gemas rambut Kuroko. "Baiklah. Ayo, lekas ganti. Sudah jam delapan. Penjaga sekolah akan segera mengunci _gym _ini."

"_Hai'._"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"…ko. …roko. KUROKO!"

Kuroko mengerjap begitu Kagami mengguncang bahunya. Sedikit memiringkan kepala ketika tersadar dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian rekan satu tim yang saat itu tengah berganti pakaian.

"E-ehm… Ada apa, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami menghela napas, mengacak surai merahnya sejenak. "Kau kenapa? Sedari tadi melamun. Apa ada masalah?"

Sedikit menyunggingkan senyum, yang ditanya hanya menggeleng lemah. Ia kembali menatap teman-temannya sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Maaf, aku hanya merindukan Akashi-kun."

Semua yang di sana menatap sendu pemuda bersurai langit itu. Memang sudah lama sekali Kuroko tak saling jumpa dengan sang mantan kapten Teiko. Rupanya keberadaan mereka yang seluruhnya dicurahkan untuk sang bayangan masih terlampau jauh untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa rindu pemuda yang pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya itu.

_Keinginan yang begitu kuat untuk bersua dengannya, sudikah kau mencegahnya untuk membuncah?_

"Dengar, Kuroko. Kami menge—"

"Jangan khawatir, Kiyoshi-senpai. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kiyoshi tersenyum lembut. Helai langit itu kembali menjadi sasaran tangan besarnya untuk kemudian dibelai lembut, berharap tindakannya ini mampu menutup luka lama yang kembali menganga pada nuraninya.

"Kalau begitu, semuanya lekas ganti. Kagami akan mentraktir kita makan malam."

"AP—"

"_Hai'_~"

"O-OI!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ayo, ayo, Kurokocchi! Semua sudah menunggu-_ssu_."

"Kise-kun, pelan-pelan. Kakiku masih sakit setelah latihan tadi."

"Ah, maaf, maaf, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko menghela napas. Entah mengapa pemuda yang kini menggenggam—menyeret—tangannya ini menjadi begitu bersemangat jika sudah menyangkut dirinya. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Kise memaksa mereka—anggota reguler Teiko—untuk mampir ke restoran pamannya yang baru-baru ini diresmikan.

"Sekalian merayakan ulang tahun Kurokocchi lebih awal-_ssu_," katanya.

Jika bukan karena ada nama Kuroko dalam rengekan Kise, empat orang yang lain—Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Midorima—pasti enggan menerima ajakan sang _small forward. _Mereka lebih memilih untuk pulang dan memanjakan diri di dalam air hangat setelah dicekoki menu latihan yang benar-benar efektif menguras tenaga.

Sedang Kuroko sendiri tak bisa menolak, sebab Kise telah mengiming-iminginya dengan _vanilla shake jumbo _gratis—selama seminggu penuh.

.

.

"Maaf menunggu lama-_ssu_."

Kise sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, membuat Kuroko ikut terseret di belakangnya. Ia berjengit ketika rasa sakit akibat terkilir saat latihan tadi kembali terasa. Ah, Kuroko benar-benar ingin meng-_ignite pass _pemuda di depannya karena protes yang tadi sempat ia lontarkan, kini diabaikan.

"Kau tak apa?"

Kedua manik langit itu mengerjap saat sebuah tangan membelai lembut pipinya. Lengkungan kecil terbentuk pada bibir mungilnya, menangkup tangan yang masih berada di pipinya.

"_Un. _Jangan khawatir, Akashi-kun."

Akashi tersenyum, balik menggenggam tangan yang sedikit lebih kecil dari miliknya. Jemari yang saling bertaut itu bersembunyi di balik himpitan badan keduanya yang berjalan berdampingan.

"Ayo Akashicchi, Kurokocchi!"

"Berisik, Kise!"

"Aominecchi _hidoi-ssu_!"

Baik Kuroko dan Akashi memperlambat langkahnya, membiarkan keempat orang yang lain berjalan mendahului. Perlahan, Akashi membawa tangan yang digenggamnya pada bibirnya dan mengecupnya lembut.

"A-Akashi-kun!"

Rona merah menghiasi paras manis Kuroko, membuat Akashi terkekeh dan kembali mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Mereka tak akan melihat, Sayang."

"T-tapi ini di tempat umum, Akashi-kun!" Kuroko semakin menggembungkan pipinya, memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan semburat sewarna helai pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Jadi jika kita sedang berdua saja, kita bisa melakukan lebih dari ini, hm?" Kuroko sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya begitu napas Akashi menerpa telinganya. Geli. Bibirnya tetap mengerucut, enggan menjawab pertanyaan ambigu sang kapten.

Dan tanpa disadari Kuroko—

_Chu_

—Akashi segera mengecup pipi kemerahan sang kekasih.

"Akashi-kun!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Akashi-kun…"

"Eh? Kau bilang apa, Kuroko?"

Kuroko terkesiap, manik langitnya kini menatap sang _senpai _yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Bukan apa-apa, Koganei-senpai."

_Vanilla shake jumbo _di depannya masih tersisa tiga perempatnya. Perutnya sudah terasa penuh. Kuroko sedikit menyesal meminta Kagami membelikannya _vanilla shake _ukuran jumbo tadi. Ah, mungkin dibawa pulang saja untuk persediaan tengah malam nanti kalau tiba-tiba ia terbangun.

"Selain itu… kenapa harus aku yang membelikan kalian makan malam?! Harusnya Kuroko 'kan?! Besok dia yang berulang tahun!"

Mendengar kalimat Kagami, semua pasang mata langsung tertuju pada sang pemain bayangan yang kini menyibukkan diri dengan menyesap _vanilla_-nya.

"Ah, Kagami-kun benar. Karena besok libur, bagaimana kalau kita merayakan ulang tahunmu besok, hm, Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko menatap sang pelatih yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Alisnya bertaut, menimbang-nimbang tawaran Riko yang sepertinya disetujui anggota tim yang lain. Terlihat dari kedua mata mereka yang berbinar.

"Sebelumnya, maafkan aku, _kantoku. _Tapi… aku sudah berjanji untuk menemui Akashi-kun besok. Jadi, aku tidak bisa."

Semua yang di sana terdiam. Binar _itu _kembali tampak. Perlahan, kedua tangan gadis itu meraih tangan Kuroko, menggenggamnya lembut, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kami temani?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, balik menggenggam tangan sang pelatih, berharap gesturnya mampu mengurangi kekhawatiran yang pasti sedang berada di puncaknya. "Tak apa, _kantoku. _Aku sudah terbiasa ke Kyoto sendiri. Jadi, jangan khawatir."

Gadis itu menghela napas. Ia mengenal betul tabiat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Keras kepala. Meski sebenarnya dirinya sangat ingin protes dan memaksa pemuda di depannya ini untuk menyetujui tawarannya, namun ia mengerti. Mengerti dengan perasaan sang bayangan saat ini, "Baiklah. Tapi, lusa kau harus menghabiskan seluruh waktumu dengan kami, _ne_?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan, _minna. _Selamat malam."

.

.

Riko tak mampu menahannya. Bulir bening itu kembali jatuh. Tak ada isakan yang berani keluar dari mulutnya. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Sungguh, setengah tahun adalah waktu yang sangat cukup baginya untuk mengenal baik sang bayangan. Maka bukan kuasanya ketika air mata itu justru membuncah melihat kondisi Kuroko sejauh ini.

"Kagami-kun, tolong katakan pada mereka tentang rencana Kuroko-kun."

"Baik."

.

.

.

.

Kuroko semakin enggan menarik diri dari selimut beludrunya. Entah mengapa pagi ini terasa lebih dingin dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Salju yang turun seolah menjadi sambutan dari langit untuk paginya kali ini. Paginya yang istimewa.

Perlahan, ia pun beranjak. Sedikit lega karena hari ini kakinya tepat menginjak sandal ruang, bukan lantai seperti biasanya. Pigura kecil dengan potret dua pemuda menjadi pengalih atensinya yang pertama sebelum akhirnya ia mematut diri di depan cermin—untuk merapikan rambut yang selalu luar biasa ketika bangun tidur.

Hari ini ia akan ke Kyoto.

Hari ini dirinya akan bertemu dengan sang kekasih.

.

.

Stasiun Tokyo terlihat lengang. Mungkin karena suhu kelewat rendah sehingga orang-orang lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu libur mereka dengan secangkir coklat panas di depan perapian yang menghangatkan.

Kuroko semakin merapatkan mantelnya, memilih mendudukkan diri sembari menunggu kereta menuju Kyoto yang dijadwalkan berangkat setengah jam lagi. Uap mulai terlihat ditiap napas yang ia hembuskan. Coklat panas yang ia beli beberapa menit yang lalu pun mulai menghangat.

Lagi-lagi ia melirik arlojinya. Ah, ia sudah tak sabar. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan sang kekasih, dengan Akashi-kun.

Ponsel birunya dikeluarkan. Dua pemuda yang saling tersenyum menjadi gambar penghias layarnya, semakin menambah rindu. _Strap _ponselnya ikut bergoyang ketika ia bermain dengannya.

_Strap _dengan miniatur dua anak ayam berwarna biru langit dan merah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Akashi-kun, maaf membuatmu menunggu," Kuroko mempercepat langkahnya begitu sosok sang kekasih terlihat.

"Aku sudah berencana untuk membatalkannya tadi."

Kuroko terkesiap, tak menyangka akan muncul kata-kata seperti itu dari mulut sang kekasih. Ia bergeming, menundukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun. Tapi aku harus memandikan Nigou dulu tadi."

Akashi menghela napas, "Ini kencan kita dan kau sudah memprioritaskan anjingmu daripada aku?!"

"Karena itu aku minta maaf, Akashi-kun," lirihnya. Jika Kuroko tidak menundukkan kepalanya, bisa dipastikan Akashi akan menyadari kedua maniknya yang sedikit berair.

Tapi sayang, sang kekasih terlanjur mengetahuinya. Ditangkupnya wajah Kuroko dan dikecupnya bibir ranum itu. Semburat merah menjalar pada paras manis sang kekasih, bahkan hingga ke ujung telinga. Akashi yang melihatnya terkekeh. Helai langit itu dibelainya dengan lembut, "Bercanda, Sayang. Berapa lama pun aku akan selalu menunggu Tetsuya."

"Tidak lucu, Akashi-kun,"bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, "dan jangan menciumku sembarangan. Ini tempat umum."

Akashi kembali terkekeh, ditepuknya pelan puncak kepala sang kekasih. "Baiklah, baik," tangannya terulur, menunggu Kuroko menyambutnya, "kita berangkat sekarang?"

.

.

Kuroko kesal. Sangat kesal. Sedari tadi berjalan, tak satu pun toko yang berjejer di sana mampu menarik perhatian sang kekasih. Padahal tiap kali Kuroko bertanya ke mana mereka akan pergi jawabannya pasti 'terserah kau saja, Tetsuya'. Namun ketika Kuroko hendak mengajak Akashi untuk memasuki sebuah toko, selalu ada alasan bagi kekasihnya itu untuk melarang Kuroko mendatanginya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam kehidupan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, ia benar-benar ingin meng-_ignite pass _sang kekasih.

"Aku akan pergi ke toko itu. Kalau Akashi-kun tak suka, tunggu saja di luar."

Akashi terkekeh melihat ekspresi sang kekasih. Kuroko ngambek. Terlihat jelas. Seringainya semakin lebar ketika menyadari pipi sang kekasih semakin menggembung. Tak mau menjadi menekin di depan toko, Akashi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemani sang kekasih masuk.

Toko itu memang sederhana. Terlalu sederhana jika dibandingkan dengan toko-toko yang selalu disinggahi seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Namun penataannya yang rapi serta berbagai pernak-pernik yang berjajar sesuai jenis dan warnanya membuat toko itu terlihat cantik dan menarik.

Terlarut dalam warna yang menghiasi seisi ruang membuat Akashi harus diseret langsung oleh Kuroko agar tak menghalangi pintu masuk. Ia menarik sang kekasih untuk mendekati sebuah rak yang dipenuhi berbagai macam aksesoris ponsel.

"Lihat, Akashi-kun. _Strap _ini lucu," jemarinya menunjuk beberapa _strap _ponsel dengan miniatur anak ayam—yang mungkin hanya seukuran kelereng—dengan berbagai warna sebagai penghiasnya.

"Yang ini Midorima-kun…" Kuroko menunjuk sebuah _strap _dengan anak ayam berwarna hijau.

"…Ini Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun," lagi jemarinya menunjuk yang berwarna kuning dan biru tua, "lalu ini Murasakibara-kun."

Alis Akashi berkedut. _Serius Tetsuya, ini kencan kita berdua dan kau masih membawa-bawa mereka?! Kalau sampai kau membeli _strap _ini maka—_

Akashi terdiam ketika manik langit itu menjadi sayu. "Ada apa, Tetsuya? Kau ingin membeli semuanya?"

Kuroko menggeleng, helai langitnya ikut bergoyang. "Warnaku dan Akashi-kun tidak ada."

Dahinya mengernyit. Kembali ia memperhatikan _strap _yang bergantungan. Benar saja, tidak ada warna merah ataupun biru langit di sana.

"Mau kutanyakan pada pemilik toko?" Kuroko mengangguk cepat. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. "Kalau begitu, tunggulah di sini."

Akashi bergegas menemui pemilik toko, meninggalkan Kuroko yang kembali berkutat dengan benda-benda di depannya. Senyumnya kian mengembang mengingat Akashi yang selalu memanjakannya bahkan sebelum mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Akashi, meski terkadang menyebalkan, akan selalu menuruti semua permintaannya. Kendati masih dibarengi dengan beberapa persyaratan; khususnya jika menyangkut _vanilla shake._

Kuroko tersentak ketika sebuah kotak kecil disodorkan kehadapannya. Ia mengerling pada sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah sang kekasih sendiri. "Warna biru langit dan merah. Sesuai keinginanmu."

"Kau mengagetkanku, Akashi-kun," Kuroko meraih kotak itu dan membukanya, "tapi, terima kasih."

"Hanya 'terima kasih'?" Ah, ini dia. Kuroko tak suka jika Akashi sudah menyeringai seperti ini.

"Ng, aku akan membaya—"

"Sudah kubayar, Sayang," seringainya semakin lebar, semakin menyebalkan—menurut Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi ke tempat lain," Kuroko segera melangkah, namun sayang tangannya sudah lebih dulu diraih—bermaksud untuk mencegahnya melangkah lebih jauh.

"Cium dulu," telunjuknya menyentuh bibir, "di sini."

"Ini tempat umum, Akashi-kun!"

"Lalu?"

"Orang-orang akan melih—mmph," kalimatnya terputus begitu Akashi meraup bibir ranumnya tanpa izin. Kedua tangannya memukul pelan dada sang kekasih, mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun Akashi jauh lebih kuat, dan tautan keduanya baru terlepas ketika paru-paru mereka memerlukan oksigen.

"Lihat, mudah bukan?" Ia menyeringai, menyapu bibir bawah sang kekasih dengan ibu jarinya. Paras merona Kuroko membuat Akashi mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mencumbunya kembali.

Napas Kuroko tersengal, membuat semburat merah itu semakin kentara. "Kau menyebalkan, Akashi-kun."

Akashi terkekeh, sementara Kuroko langsung beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Tetsuya, tunggu."

Kuroko tetap berjalan, tak menggubris panggilan sang kekasih.

"Baiklah, baik. Aku minta maaf, Sayang."

Lagi, kalimatnya diacuhkan. Ah, Kuroko yang merajuk benar-benar membuat Akashi merasa gemas. Akashi mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha menyusul sang kekasih yang berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Kuroko terus melaju. Enggan menunggu Akashi yang telah membuatnya kesal.

"Tetsuy—Tetsuya!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kuroko menggenggam erat _strap _ponsel itu dengan kedua tangannya, membawanya tepat di dada. Sepanjang perjalanan nama Akashi tak pernah berhenti digumamkan, seperti mantra. Duduk di ujung kursi kereta, Kuroko hanya menopang dagu, menunggu kereta yang ia tumpangi berhenti di stasiun Kyoto. Selama itu pula pikirannya terus berpusat pada Akashi Seijuurou; tentang apa yang akan ia ceritakan padanya nanti jika bertemu.

Sebuah suara akhirnya membuyarkan lamunannya. Sebentar lagi kereta yang ditumpanginya akan memasuki stasiun Kyoto. Senyum kembali merekah pada parasnya. Jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan—termakan semangat untuk segera bersua. Dan ketika pintu itu terbuka, Kuroko akhirnya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari sana—menuju tempat pertemuan keduanya.

.

.

Jalanan Kyoto tak ubahnya seperti stasiun Tokyo tadi: lengang. Hamparan salju yang cukup tebal mengiringi langkah kedua kakinya. Udara di sini sepertinya jauh lebih dingin, membuat Kuroko kembali mengeratkan mantelnya dan menyembunyikan hampir separuh wajahnya ke dalam syal biru tua yang mengelilingi lehernya.

Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya tampak tergesa-gesa sembari menenteng sebuah gelas yang Kuroko yakini pastilah coklat panas atau kopi. Mungkin mereka ingin segera sampai di rumah. Pun dengan salju yang terus turun meski intensitasnya masih lebih rendah dibanding Tokyo tadi pagi. Beberapa pertokoan bahkan masih tutup kendati sudah hampir tengah hari.

Kuroko tetap melangkah, mengejar waktu agar dirinya tak membuat Akashi menunggu lama. Senyumnya mengembang menyadari bahwa tempat yang dituju hanya tinggal beberapa langkah.

Ah, itu dia!

"Akashi-kun, maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Napasnya sedikit tersengal akibat terburu-buru meniti anak tangga tadi. Tempat itu sepi, seperti biasa. Pohon-pohon disekitarnya tak berbunga, diselimuti salju. Jemari Kuroko terasa beku karena pengaruh suhu.

"Akashi-kun… di sini dingin. Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

Frasanya terjawab sunyi. Akashi masih bungkam. Mungkinkah sang kekasih marah padanya? Maniknya mengerling pada arloji berwarna coklat di tangan. Ah, ia terlambat sepuluh menit. Pantas saja.

"Aku terlambat, ya? Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun," Kuroko bermonolog. Ujung syalnya kini seolah menjadi mainan yang menyenangkan bagi jemari lentiknya, "Akashi-kun marah?"

Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencengkram erat ujung syal yang tadi sempat merebut atensinya, "Akashi-kun, kumohon jawab aku. Aku janji tidak akan—"

_"Tetsuya, tunggu."_

Lututnya terasa lemas. Dadanya nyeri. Kedua bola matanya sedari tadi berair. Ia terduduk, tangannya mencoba meraih sang kekasih. Figur yang selama ini dirindukan.

_"Baiklah, baik. Aku minta maaf, Sayang."_

Tapi kini Akashi mengabaikannya. Tak peduli lagi padanya. Melanggar segala janjinya. Membuang tiap asa yang dulu terucap bersama.

_"Tetsuy—Tetsuya!"_

_Ckiiit_

_Brak_

_"A-Akashi-kun? Akashi-kun!"_

Kuroko terisak, tak mampu membendung sakitnya. Salju yang terus turun seolah mengiringi tiap air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya—ikut merasakan perih. Rasanya baru kemarin—

_"Akashi-kun! Kumohon, bertahanlah!"_

_"H-hei… Tetsuya… tak apa... 'kan?"_

—ia dan sang kekasih saling mengucap kata cinta. Masih jelas dalam ingatan hangat kedua lengan itu merengkuh tubuhnya.

Baru kemarin rasanya… jemari keduanya saling bertaut.

.

_"K-kenapa Akashi-kun melakukannya?"_

_"K-kau bi-bicara… apa? Ten-tu saja… karena aku k-kekasihmu k-kan?!"_

_Kuroko melihatnya, raut wajah yang selalu didominasi rasa percaya diri itu kini dipenuhi ketidakyakinan. Kuroko merasakannya, tangan yang selalu hangat itu kini mendatangkan dingin dalam genggamannya. Dan Kuroko menyadarinya, detak jantung yang selalu menjadi harmoninya perlahan menghilang._

_"Kumohon, Akashi-kun… bertahanlah. Kumo—" _

_"Jangan… m-menangis, S-sayang. A-aku baik-baik… s-saja…"_

_Bulir itu terus mengalir dari kedua matanya, menggenggam tangan yang tadi sempat menghapusnya. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini pun sang kekasih masih berusaha menenangkannya. _

_Genggamannya mengerat, berusaha menyalurkan hangat pada tangan yang semakin terasa dingin. Ia menggumamkan nama sang kekasih, berharap suaranya mampu mengurangi sedikit sakit yang dirasakannya. _

_"T-Tetsuya… ci-cium… aku…"_

_Kuroko terkesiap, menatap sang dwiwarna penuh tanda tanya. Namun senyum kecil justru menjadi jawabnya. Helai merah itu disibaknya dengan lembut, mengabaikan darah yang melekat di sana._

_Perlahan ia menunduk, menyatukan bibir keduanya. Sebelum jarak keduanya terkikis, Akashi berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."_

_Hangat melingkupi keduanya, menyebar melalui tautan bibir. Ciuman itu terasa lembut dan dalam. Kuroko menutup kedua matanya, membiarkan bulir bening itu tumpah. Akashi tersenyum dalam ciumannya, mencoba menyampaikan pesan cinta tersirat di dalamnya._

_Hingga akhirnya Kuroko terisak, merasakan bibir yang dikecupnya kini membeku. Mengundang dingin yang membawa perih. Tangan yang sedari tadi membelai lembut pipinya, kini terkulai. Ia memeluk erat sang kekasih yang memejamkan kedua matanya. _

_"Akashi-kun… Akashi-kun… bangun… kumohon…"_

_Tubuh itu sedikit ia guncangkan, berharap sang kekasih hanya mempermainkannya. Suara sirine mobil polisi serta orang-orang yang berusaha melepaskan rengkuhannya dari sang kekasih tak ia hiraukan. Ia menulikan pendengaran, serta membutakan mata atas apa yang kini disaksikannya._

_Dan untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko meraung, berteriak memanggil nama sang kekasih. Memberontak ketika ada begitu banyak tangan yang menariknya._

_Takut jika sekali rengkuhan itu terlepas, maka ia akan kehilangan segalanya._

_Takut jika mereka terpisah, keduanya tak akan pernah bisa bersatu kembali._

_Kuroko enggan menerima kenyataan, bahwa mata sang kekasih kini telah terpejam. Menyembunyikan dua warna yang selalu menatapnya lembut. Ia menolak fakta, bahwa tubuh yang selalu merengkuhnya itu kini telah terbujur kaku._

_Enggan menerima kenyataan, bahwa ritme harmoni dalam dada sang kekasih—_

_"Kumohon… jangan…"_

_—kini telah menghilang._

_"Akashi-kun… jangan…"_

.

"…jangan tinggalkan aku."

Seminggu yang lalu, Akashi Seijuurou meninggalkannya. Membawa serta semua asanya. Tak menyisakan sedikit pun untuk Kuroko agar dapat ia genggam.

Andai hari itu dirinya tak bersikap egois. Andai hari itu ia tak termakan amarah, Akashi pasti masih bersamanya—menghabiskan hari istimewanya. Seandainya ia lebih berhati-hati…

Ah, terlalu banyak kata _seandainya _dalam diri Kuroko. Nyatanya sang kekasih kini pergi akibat keteledorannya.

Kuroko tetap terduduk, mengacuhkan salju yang melapisi tanah. Tak peduli meski tubuhnya kini menggigil. Butiran es yang lembut itu tetap setia mengiringi air matanya.

Jika bisa, ingin dirinya memutar waktu. Meminta Tuhan untuk tidak merenggut nyawa sang kekasih. Sebab harusnya ia yang saat itu meregang nyawa.

"Akashi-kun, hari ini ulang tahunku."

Monolognya tak berhenti, meski isakan sesekali keluar. Apakah sang kekasih mampu mendengarnya? Suara hati yang menjerit memanggil namanya?

"Akashi-kun, kumohon… temui aku lagi."

Suhu yang semakin rendah tak membuatnya menyerah. Manik langit itu menatap batu pualam dihadapannya. Dan nama sang kekasih terukir indah di sana, tanpa ada salju yang menutupi.

"Aku janji… Aku janji tidak akan marah lagi jika Akashi-kun menciumku di tempat umum."

"Akashi-kun jawab ak—"

"TETSU!"

Kuroko terkesiap, mengalihkan pandangannya pada suara yang meneriakinya. Kedua matanya membola.

"Ao… Aomine-kun…"

Di sana, Aomine tengah berlari ke arahnya. Ah, bukan hanya ia saja. Beberapa warna juga ikut mengikutinya. Teman-temannya.

"Tetsu-kun!"

"Kurokocchi!"

"Oi! Kuroko-_teme_!"

Momoi—yang entah mengapa sampai lebih dulu—menerjang Kuroko. Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua pelupuk mata sang gadis. Disusul oleh Aomine dan yang lain.

_Kalian…_

"Tetsu, kau ini bodoh, ya?!"

Kuroko mengerjap, menatap Aomine yang kini tampak kesal. _Aquamarine_nya menatap satu per satu tiap pribadi yang berdiri di sana. Teman-teman satu tim di Teiko, juga Kagami.

"Beruntung Kagami memberitahuku. Kau keterlaluan, Tetsu!"

"Kurokocchi, jangan membuat kami khawatir-_ssu_."

"Che, merepotkan _nodayo._"

"Kuro-chin~ mau maibou? Ini rasa vanilla, lho~"

"Pulang nanti, kau harus mentraktirku burger, Kuroko!"

Momoi melepas pelukannya, "Akashi-kun, juga Tetsu-kun, adalah dua orang yang sama-sama berharga bagi kami. Lantas, mengapa Tetsu-kun menyimpan semua perih itu sendiri?"

Bulir bening itu kembali mengalir, membuat mereka yang di sana panik. Ah, Kuroko lupa. Dirinya juga memiliki mereka, teman-teman yang kini memercayainya kembali. Dirinya tak ingat bahwa Akashi juga teman mereka.

Kalimat Momoi kembali terngiang. Mengapa ia begitu egois? Kuroko yakin, Akashi pasti menertawakannya sekarang.

"Semuanya… Terima kasih. Maaf, aku sudah membuat kalian khawatir."

Mendengarnya, Momoi dan Kise langsung memeluk Kuroko. Air mata keduanya tak berhenti menetes sedari tadi, menemani tangis pemuda bersurai langit dalam pelukan mereka.

Aomine dan Kagami yang melihatnya juga tak mampu menahan air matanya. Meski berbagai sumpah serapah sempat disuarakan Aomine sebelum akhirnya ia juga ikut merangkul mereka.

Murasakibara ikut melingkarkan kedua tangannya, membuat Midorima yang ada disebelahnya turut masuk dalam warna yang kini bergumul.

Di hadapan makam Akashi Seijuurou, mereka saling memeluk. Ditemani salju yang turun, menangisi sang _emperor _yang begitu cepat direnggut tangan takdir. Berbagi perih atas hati yang kini kehilangan satu kepingnya. Keping paling bercahaya bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dalam tangisnya, Kuroko tersenyum. Ada begitu banyak orang yang juga merasa kehilangan. Ada begitu banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkannya. Ah, mungkin ia harus segera meminta maaf pada Riko yang selalu khawatir padanya.

Hari ini hari istimewanya. Meski sang kekasih kini tak lagi bersamanya, namun ia akan selalu mengingat hangatnya.

Dan di tengah pelukan teman-temannya, Kuroko merasakan hangat yang menangkup kedua pipinya.

Dalam rengkuhan mereka, ia merasakan hangat yang kini menyentuh lembut bibirnya yang tadi membeku. Kuroko menutup kedua matanya. Senyumnya tersungging ketika hangat yang sempat membelai bibir dan kedua pipinya, menghilang.

_'Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya. Aku mencintaimu.'_

.

.

.

**owari**

.

.

* * *

.

Selamat ulang tahun mas unyu Kuroko Tetsuya *ketjup*

Ah, lagi-lagi terlambat ngucapin. Telatnya seminggu lagi. Haduh TwT Tapi… yaudahlah ya yang penting ngucapin /digeplak/ Semoga kamu tambah unyuuu biar Seijuurou makin tjinta~

Hihi, apalah ini malah bikin angst. Gimana? Angst saya… gak nyambung yaa? Ugh, saya… gak tau mau ngomong apa buat fic ini. Huahahaha /dibuang/ Sengaja bikin Oreshi-Bokushi muncul XD Hayoo, ada yang tau di bagian mana aja Oreshi atau Bokushi muncul? xp /plok/

**Terima kasih **untuk yang bersedia mampir dan membaca fic ini :') Maaf, Tetsuya OOC di sini. Sangat :" Sudah saya usahakan untuk IC tapi hasilnya malah begini /mojok/ Kalau memang ada uneg-uneg, monggo disampaikan. Dengan senang hati akan saya dengarkan :')) Semoga angst-nya bisa dinikmati(?) yaa :'D

Salam ketjup,

Shinra.


End file.
